Insomne
by xochipilli
Summary: Sé que mi padre no fue siempre el hombre que es hoy, hace mucho se atrevió soñar sobre una vida distinta de la destinada, la vi en su pensadero, era una Gryffindor de padre muggle, el paralelismo me aterra y me provoca unas enormes ganas de sucumbir...


Insomne

Sumario: Durante una noche de pesadillas Draco compone una carta mental para Dumbledore.

Hay un poco de spoilers del sexto y séptimo libro.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling es la dueña de todo, y digo eso literalmente, con todo ese dinero…

Pareja: Draco/Hermione

-----------

Es peor en las noches sin luna, cuando duermo los demonios demuelen la poca tranquilidad que me queda, ni siquiera recuerdo nítidamente las pesadillas, todo se funde en una neblina donde la única silueta discernible es él, es como si la bruma de la noche se fundiera con mi cerebro hasta borrar los límites entre sueño y realidad, de repente las bestias mágicas que dejó en la mansión ya no están en sus jaulas sino en mi mente.

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera cambiar, tantos recuerdos que me gustaría reescribir, tantas penas que desearía borrar. Pesares tengo muchos, el más grande por mucho tiempo fue el no ser lo que mi padre hubiera querido, pero ahora que la guerra terminó me doy cuenta de que ya no importa, porque por primera vez en mi vida encuentro que él tampoco fue el padre que yo hubiera deseado, no somos más que una parodia, eso no quiere decir que no exista afecto, sí lo hay, sólo que a veces siento que es un afecto obligado, que me aprecia no porque su corazón realmente lo sienta libremente, sino porque soy su único hijo, su heredero, él y mi madre trataron por años de concebir, yo fui un bebé milagro, creo que eso explica mucho sobre mi persona, aún más por el hecho de que mis padres sólo saben demostrar cariño por medio de cosas materiales, tangibles, en parte yo también soy así, amo, pero amo mejor cuando todas mis demandas y deseos son cumplidos, ese es el amor que hay en mi familia. Después de la batalla mi padre puso su brazo al rededor de mi cuello y me apretó el hombro, es el único gesto de cariño que recuerdo hasta ahora y mientras estaba ahí parado no pude evitar pensar que su gesto llegaba tardío, ese es el padre que hubiera querido tener mientras crecía, tal vez todavía no es muy tarde, quiero pensar que aún podemos rescatar algo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que de haber cumplido mi primera misión, él habría estado orgulloso de mí, y más allá de un abrazo eso es lo que siempre quize, escucharlo decir que soy su orgullo.

Quisiera decir que hubo momentos buenos en mi vida, porque los hubo, tal vez no en el sentido que un Gryffindor pensaría, mi padre nunca me enseño a montar en escoba, contrató tutores para eso, pero un Slytherin se aferra a lo poco que tiene, aunque eso sea un megalómano líder; sin embargo, hoy me doy cuenta de que todos esos instantes se han esfumado de mi mente, no logro evocar algún momento de aquellos, si no los recuerdo ¿pasaron en realidad, o son simples deseos de una mente atormentada?

Cuando la realidad de mi carácter se vuelve insoportable cierro lo ojos e intento apagar mi mente, a veces funciona y mis sentidos se divagan, no soy un cobarde, soy un oportunista; pero no hay nada que puede borrarla a ella, no importa cuan fuerte apriete mis párpados, la visión de su cuerpo retorciéndose está por siempre impresa detrás de mis pupilas, sus gritos invaden mis oídos y me estremecen hasta los huesos.

Es irónico, porque en Hogwarts siempre fantaseaba con la idea de verla sufrir, de hacerla pagar por las humillaciones que me había hecho pasar, pero en cuanto la vi ser torturada me di cuenta de que nunca la odie como debía, no a ella, no a Potter y no a Weasley, mientras estaban ahí parados esperando que confirmara su identidad, comprendí que no era capaz de entregarlos, por supuesto sabía que eran ellos, pero decírselo a mi padre, entregarlos a la tortura de mi tía tan directamente hubiera sido tan malo como si yo mismo fuera el verdugo, sabía que la vaguedad de mi respuesta no los ayudaría en mucho pero esperaba que empezaran con Potter, hubiera soportado mejor su agonía, en cambio ver a Granger me alteró en lo más profundo, que terrible despertar, en unos pocos minutos comprendí que me había engañado todos esos años, de repente ya nada importaba, sólo quería subir a mi habitación y taparme la cara con mi almohada, ignorar sus chillidos.

Supongo que lo que realmente me estremeció fueron sus súplicas, había visto a muchas personas ser torturadas, muchas de ellas mejores que Granger e incluso había tenido que torturar a algunas, pero Granger era alguien a quien conocía, hay muchos adjetivos que habría usado para describirla, ninguno de ellos halagador, pero nunca, nunca habría usado "destrozada", y mientras estaba en el piso, a los pies de mi tía, de Bellatrix Lestrange, eso es exactamente lo que parecía, débil, derrotada, corrompida.

Todavía hoy me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiera pronunciado esas dos palabras aquél día en Hogwarts, sentir la magia salir de mi varita y penetrar en tu pecho, puedo decir honestamente que durante semanas lamenté no haberlo hecho, fue una humillación, mi incapacidad le costó caro a mi familia, sé que por un momento mi padre se avergonzó de lo que llamó mi debilidad, pero después me di cuenta de que fueron sus propios actos los que me orillaron al precipicio, y estando ahí, parado frente al abismo eterno, mirando al resto de mi vida a la cara, fui capaz de tomar una decisión, la primera decisión relevante de mi vida, puedo honestamente decir que no me arrepiento, sólo lamento no haber sido capaz de alterar los resultados. Al final todavía intente redimirme, en la última batalla, mientras los alumnos de Slytherin eran desalojados, yo me quedé con Crabbe y Goyle, habían visto a Potter y pensaban seguirlo, pensé que era mi oportunidad de salvar el honor de los Malfoy ante el Señor Oscuro o de ganarme el perdón de los Gryffindor sí es que Potter ganaba la guerra, mala idea, perdí a Crabbe, aunque al último se había revelado contra mí, todavía recuerdo que por quince años estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome silenciosamente, respaldando mi opinión aunque no la entendiera, cuidándome la espalda. Estarás orgullosos de saber que Potter me salvó, pero en mi opinión no hay deuda, después de todo yo mentí por ellos.

Como ya lo dije, quiero pensar que no soy un cobarde sino un oportunista, incluso un parásito, un Gryffindor podrá resoplar y decir que ambas palabras denotan el mismo nivel de degradación pero no es así, porque un oportunista, un parásito, es un superviviente, hacemos lo que sea necesario para garantizar la perduración de nuestra existencia y calidad de vida, muchos dirán que no vale la pena vivir en tal circunstancia y tal vez tengan razón, pero todo se reduce a perspectivas, y la mía es muy diferente a la de tus consentidos de Gryffindor, alguien como Potter podrá salir a enfrentar al enemigo invencible y combatirlo cara a cara para sólo morir en el intento, pero yo no tengo reparos en atacarlo por la espalda y garantizar mi bienestar y el de los míos, de qué sirve un héroe derrotado. En cambio un cobarde, es un pusilánime incapaz de embarcarse en empresas grandes, y para mí, entre más magnánimo mejor, sé que "valiente" no es una palabra que la gente asociaría conmigo, pero créeme, necesité mucho coraje para bajar mi varita, porque sabía que estaba condenando a mis padres, sacrificar el bienestar de mi madre para salvar mi alma y mi conciencia no fue fácil, muchos dirán que fue cobardía lo que me impidió matarte, pero no fue así, al final encontré el valor para cambiar mi suerte, que quede claro que no hablo del "valor Gryffindor", ese es un valor apresurado, irracional e impertinente, no, nunca voy a ser un valiente estilo Gryffindor, y mirándolo desde ese punto de vista, comprendo que me piensen un cobarde, como lo dije, todo se reduce a perspectivas.

La noche está terminando y con ella se van los demonios de mi mente, miro hacia el horizonte y vislumbro un nuevo amanecer, se ve limpio, puro, nuevo, trae la promesa del futuro, uno que tal vez no merezco, pero que aún así deseo. Me miro al espejo y no me gusta la persona que veo, no la conozco, por años creí saber quién era y que quería, mi futuro estaba planeado, condenado a ser una replica de mi padre, como él lo había sido del suyo, un Malfoy más en la dinastía Malfoy, no sé, creo que ese es todavía el plan, pero ahora estoy amargado por el conocimiento de que podría ser más pero eso es todo lo que habrá.

Sin embargo espero ser un mejor padre que Lucius, no puedo decir que lo vaya a lograr, tal vez la nuestra es una tradición irrompible, tal vez la estirpe Malfoy está maldita, sé que mi padre no fue siempre el hombre que es hoy, sé que hace mucho se atrevió soñar sobre una vida distinta de la que lleva, la vi en su pensadero, era una chica de ascendencia muggle, una Gryffindor, el paralelismo me aterra y me provoca unas enormes ganas de reír a carcajadas hasta sucumbir de desesperación.

Quiero terminar este monologo nocturno diciendo algo real y certero, algo que te haga pensar bien de mí, no sé porque, pero valúo tu opinión a pesar de todos los desencantos que plantea tu biografía, me gustaría decir que el vivir una guerra me cambió, que el final me hizo enmendar todos mis errores, que soy un hombre mejor gracias a tus Gryffindors, pero eso no es verdad, sigo siendo el mismo, nunca voy a cambiar, no realmente, dice la gente que un leopardo no puede cambiar sus manchas, pero yo pienso que incluso un leopardo puede ser más que sólo las manchas que viste en su pelaje, así que sólo diré esto:

No soy como ellos, pero quisiera serlo.

Draco Malfoy puso el libro de Rita Skeeter en el bote de basura y salió de su habitación, la imagen de Dumbledore siguió sus pasos hasta que cerró la puerta, sus ojos centelleantes lo miraron amablemente hasta el final.


End file.
